This invention relates to a coin processor to process plural kinds of loose coins of various money types. Especially, this invention concerns a coin processor which is built in a vending machine and processes the coin thrown therein into an exchange coin. This invention also concerns a coin processor to prepare exchange money, by processing plural types of coins thrown into the vending machine, of the money type. The term xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d in this specification includes currency. The term xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d can also refer to pseudo-coins such as medals, tokens and so on. Further, the tern xe2x80x9cvending machinexe2x80x9d in this specification of course includes the medal or token vending machine. Also, the term xe2x80x9cvending machinexe2x80x9d refers to devices for the em change of coins or currency including machines of the game machine type.
A comparatively small coin hopper device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 10-254512 by this applicant.
FIG. 9 is an outlined perspective view of the coin hopper device with an escalator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application 10-254512. This hopper device H stores a lot of coins (not shown in the figure) in hopper tank T, of a fennel shape and discharges the coins above one by one. Electric motor device E with gear train is installed under base board B diagonally arranged Disk D at the bottom in hopper tank T is rotated with the electric motor device E. A penetration hole (not shown) of this disk D is rotated, the coin is pushed out along base board B and is then discharged out from hopper tank T. The coin pushed out from hopper device H is transported above with an escalator device. The escalator device has a passage P for coins providing communications to the base plate B. Frame P is provided for reinforcing the long escalator.
This hopper device H, electric motor device E with the gear train was set up under base board B, and hopper tank T was set up on base board B. Therefore, hopper device H had a problem which enlarged in the vertical direction as shown in FIG. 4. To miniaturize the hopper device, for instance, the base board B is made horizontal, and the electric motor device E and the gear train are sideways arranged under the base board B. However, there was a limit in the miniaturization of coin hopper device with the above-mentioned arrangement.
When vending machines are used and the amount of money deposited in the machine is more than the price of commodity, the difference is automatically disbursed as change (exchange money). In addition, when the coin inserted into vending machine is a pseudo coin such as foreign country coin and so on, this coin is automatically returned or canceled. The coin inserted into the vending machine is recycled for exchange money by the coin processor built therein. Coins for exchange money are prepared beforehand in the vending machine and when the exchange coins are insufficient, the coin inserted is reused for exchange money.
A coin processor for a vending machine is discussed in Japanese Patent Application 8-214917 or Patent Disclosure 9-265561 by this applicant. As for this coin processor, a plurality of hopper devices to store a lot of coins of same money kind in lose state are vertically piled up. And, on the top part of hopper devices vertically piled up, a coin selector is provided. As for the coin inserted into the vending machine, the money kind is distinguished with the selector, and then existing the passage, the coin is stored in the hopper device of same money kind. When the exchange coin is necessary, each hopper device is operated by an electric signal and the desired exchange coin is disbursed automatically.
In the coin processor for above-mentioned prior vending machine, there was a problem that a pseudo-coin which is similar to the actual coin is not rejected with the selector and is stored in the hopper device. That is, there was a problem that another true coin was disbursed from the hopper device, when a pseudo-coin was stored in the hopper device and the return button was pushed. The coin processor for prior vending machine exchanged a pseudo-coin for a true coin. On the other hand, there was another problem that a true coin was rejected when the accuracy of coin selector was raised.
It is an object of the invention to provide a miniaturized coin hopper device. Especially, this invention is developed from a purpose to lower the height of coin hopper device as much as possible.
According to the invention a coin hopper device is provided with at least an electric motor mechanism which is arranged such that the projection end of a rotated axis thereof is located at a lower side. A first gear mechanism is fixed on this projection end of the rotated axis. A disk mechanism is provided for discharging coins one by one. The disk mechanism is provided at the bottom of a hopper which stores the coins. A second gear mechanism is provided for rotating the disk. A gear train mechanism connects this second gear mechanism and the first gear mechanism.
According to another aspect of the invention is a coin hopper device is provided with a first gear mechanism and a second gear mechanism and also a gear mechanism.flatly arranged at a lower position than a disk mechanism. The electric motor may be arranged at the side of the disk mechanism.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device in which when the inserted coin is temporarily reserved and the return button is pushed, the inserted coin is returned. That is, this invention adds the escrow function to the coin processor for vending machine and avoids the problem of exchanging a pseudo-coin for a true coin.
It is still another object of the invention that when the inserted coin is temporarily reserved and the commodity purchase button is pushed, the coin is accepted within the vending machine.
According to another aspect of the invention, a coin processor is provided with at least a mechanism to distinguish the money kinds thrown-into (deposited) the device. A mechanism is provided to reserve temporarily the coin distinguished by this distinguishing mechanism. A storage facility for coins of same money kind and a mechanism to disburse the coin in the storage facility are also provided. A mechanism to return the coin reserved in the temporary reservation mechanism and a mechanism to distribute coins reserved in the temporary reservation mechanism to the storage facility are provided,
The coin processor of the invention may have a storage facility of coin of same money kind and the disbursement mechanism of the coins are piled as one body.
The storage facility of same money kind coin and the disbursement mechanism of the coin which are united are piled as a plurality and vertically.
The coin processor of the invention may have the temporary reservation mechanism of coin and the storage facility of same money coin kind in the form of hopper devices respectively.